Aerials
by Scarxd
Summary: UA / Des soirées, des nuits à déblatérer des inepties, à se lancer des piques, à perdre leur temps à travers les écrans de leurs ordinateurs. Des soirées qui resteront peut-être là, dans un coin de leurs têtes, finalement.
1. Chat 1

**Ouh comme je poste souvent ces temps derniers. Mais cette fois je vous propose quelque chose de radicalement différent comparé à ce que je fais d'habitude. À ce que NOUS faisons d'habitude. Voilà donc une collaboration avec _Coz Nada_, pour ceux qui lisent Behind Closed Doors, je vous ai parlé d'elle dans l'entête du chapitre 6, avec sa fic In front of Closed Doors. **  
**Alors, oui, par contre je sais que des personnes ont déjà écrit ce genre de fanfic. Mais non, ce n'est en rien du plagiat ni de l'inspiration. Avec Coz on se disait juste extrêmement souvent que putain de merde quand on discutait ensemble, on croirait entendre les IronFroster. Du coup nous est venu l'idée d'immortaliser ces moments dans cette fic. Mais attention, on va quand même un peu plus loin (faut pas déconner) : cette fic est en rapport direct avec sa fanfic à elle (In front of Closed Doors), donc les occupations/métiers/caractères/cochon d'indes des deux gaillards, c'est entièrement tiré de sa fic à elle, et ça lui appartient. Voilà. Aussi, on a jamais cheaté pour les horaires. On fait ça vraiment quand ça nous prend, quand on a des idées. Et là en l'occurrence, on l'a eu à 3h45 du matin, l'idée. Bonne lecture.**

_(Et je tire mon chapeau à ceux qui arriveront à deviner qui donne la réplique à qui. Sachant que d'un Chat à un autre on n'intervertit jamais jamais jamais)_

* * *

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (03:46)_  
Regarde-moi cette tuerie.

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (03:47)_  
Tony, si c'est encore pour me montrer un de tes stupides hélicoptères qui se casse la gueule dans le jardin de ton voisin, merci, mais j'ai du boulot moi.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (03:48)  
_Nan nan, j'te jure c'est du lourd.

**Éléments partagés de Vodkark - This is not humanity**

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (03:50)_  
Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tata ?  
Non mais, merci la couleur de sa perruque.  
Et pourquoi tu me montres ça ? C'est censé être, je sais pas, amusant, quelque chose comme ça ?

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (03:51)  
_Bordel de merde Loki, tu vas pas me dire que Fury avec une perruque rose sur la tête, ça te laisse complètement indifférent ?  
Personnellement je suis traumatisé, j'arriverais plus jamais à voir ce mec normalement !

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (03:51)  
_Attends.

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (03:52)  
_T'es pas entrain de me dire, que cette espèce d'immondice gay au possible qui m'agresse les yeux...  
C'est le boss de Natasha ?

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (03:52)  
_MAIS SI.

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (03:53)  
_Putain non.  
Dis-moi que tu te fous de ma gueule, sincèrement pour une fois je t'en tiendrais pas rigueur.  
Mais, là, non. C'est juste pas possible.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (03:54)  
_Loki chéri, j'avoue m'être foutu de toi de nombreuses fois en effet.  
Je t'ai fait marcher longtemps...  
T'ai traîné dans des délires sans aucun sens...  
Mais là, je te jure qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une blague.

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (03:56)  
_Merci pour cette petite piqûre de rappel. Je saurais t'en être reconnaissant.  
Mais... mais juste, non. Ce mec... ça ne peut décemment pas être **NICK FURY**.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (03:56)  
_Y'a pas de quoi, mec, c'est normal.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (03:57)  
_Nan mais, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Mais cherche bien, c'est bien sa tête, tu vois.  
Je m'en remettrais jamais.

L_oki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (03:58)  
_Tu as décidé de m'assassiner ? -ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne serait pas la première fois, au vu de ce que tu m'as déjà fait subir par le passé-  
C'est juste... gigantesque ça.  
Hé, d'ailleurs.

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (03:59)  
_Tu l'as chopée où, la photo ?

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (04:01)  
_Facebook, mon ami. C'est certes une perte de temps pas croyable, mais franchement tu devrais t'inscrire rien que pour le plaisir de trouver des perles pareilles.  
OH PUTAIN MEC.  
JE VIENS DE TROUVER LA VIDEO.

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (04:02)_  
J'ai un job, moi, te ferais-je remarquer, ce que tu n'as toujours pas fait après toutes ces années. Je me demande si tu mérites ton titre de meilleur ami finalement. Et pour la découverte de telles atrocités, je te laisse t'en charger. T'es très doué pour ça.  
Fais tourner le lien.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (04:04)_  
Faut bien que je serve à quelque chose, que veux-tu !

**Éléments partagés de Vodkark - This is not humanity**

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (04:06)_  
Mon dieu mais...

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (04:07)_  
C'est bien la première chose qui me laisse sans voix.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (04:07)  
_Je suis fier de moi pour cet exploit alors.  
Je me demande si Natasha l'a déjà vue...

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (04:08)  
_Ho, je suis sûr que son petit sourire, là, à la fin, il me l'a piqué. J'en suis persuadé.  
Ne t'attribue pas tout les mérites, stupide ingénieur, toi tu n'as fait que dénicher ce qui était accessible au premier con venu.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (04:08)  
_C'est vrai qu'il y a une petite ressemblance ! Tu l'inspires, cher ami, tu l'inspires.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (04:09)  
_N'empêche que sans moi tu l'aurais pas vue, cette vidéo, parce que tu n'es pas sur Facebook justement. Quand je te dis que pour certaines choses, c'est utile...

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (04:10)  
_C'est trop d'honneur. Vraiment il fallait pas. Il aurait très bien pu s'abstenir, ça m'allait tout aussi bien.

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (04:11)  
_T'as acheté des actions chez Facebook ma parole ? Laisse-moi donc tranquille. En plus j'ai mis mon panneau en stand bye avec tes conneries. Faut que je m'y remette.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (04:13)  
_Mais y'a une vie en dehors du boulot, rho ! Il est plus de 4h du mat', que diable ! Enfin en même temps tu bosses mais t'es quand même sur msn, mec, j'appelle pas ça du sérieux personnellement.

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (04:15)  
_Si une telle vie existait, tu ne serais pas toi aussi connecté à cette heure-là. Et je suis actuellement en pleine conversation avec mon client qui me dicte ses préférences. Je ne suis pas là que pour tes beaux yeux, Tony.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (04:16)  
_MOI QUI TE CROYAIS FIDELE !  
TU M'AS TRAHI  
TOUT EST FINI ENTRE NOUS !

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (04:17)  
_Et sinon pour ta gouverne, y'a aussi des soirs où je suis pas forcément en boite ou chez des gens tout à fait charmants, il m'arrive de glander tout seul, aussi.

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (04:18)  
_Tant mieux. Tu arrêteras peut-être de me gêner comme ça.  
Jusqu'à presque 4H20 du matin ? C'est triste, quand même.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (04:18)  
_Monstre.  
Parle pour toi. Puis j'arrive pas à dormir, c'est pas ma faute tout de même.

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (04:19)  
_Merci, ça me va droit au coeur.

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (04:20)  
_Je travaille, moi, comme je te l'ai déjà répété deux ou trois fois. L'absence dudit travail dans ta vie ramollis tant que ça tes facultés mentales ?  
Et puis c'est pas en fixant un écran lumineux que tu vas mieux réussir à dormir, loin de là.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (04:20)  
_Je t'en prie.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (04:21)_  
Mes facultés mentales vont bien, très bien même. C'est pas parce que je les exploite pas dans un quelconque travail qu'elles ne sont pas là, vois-tu. Je préfère juste éviter de me faire chier à travailler alors que je peux m'en priver. C'est pas que ça a pas l'air fun, hein, mais voilà.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (04:22)_  
J'ai essayé, figure-toi. Puis je suis grand, c'est bon, j'ai le droit de me coucher tard, maman.

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (04:24)  
_Bien sûr. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (04:25)  
_Et bien couche toi aussi tard qu'il te plaira, moi mon client vient de partir, plus rien ne me retient ici. Je vais donc m'en aller.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (04:25)  
_Faux frère.

_Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (04:26)  
_Sinon, bon début de journée, disons.

_Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (04:27)  
_Et toi bon début de mort. Au plaisir de ne jamais te reparler.

* * *

**Alors comme n'aime pas la concurrence, et comme il est un peu jaloux sur les bords, les liens, ça ne passe pas (YOU SHALL NOT PASS). Et je trouvais pas ça joli-joli, les adresses http avec des espaces partout toutes dégueulasses beurk caca. Enfin bref. C'est pour ça que j'ai juste laissé les "éléments partagés" que ce tout nouveau et grandiose MSN nous délivre. Si vous voulez vous régaler les yeux, je vous invite à vous rendre sur YouTube et à taper les mots clés "beez in the trap Samuel L Jackson" et vous comprendrez mieux la réaction de ces deux lurons.  
Sur ce, au plaisir de lire vos review.**


	2. Chat 2

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (00:48)

Hey Loki, t'as déjà marché sur un pont arc-en-ciel ?

Non, parce que je me demandais ce que ça devait faire.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:49)

Pas à ma connaissance. Mais ça doit pas changer grand-chose d'un pont normal, je suppose.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:50)

Pepper n'est pas là pour surveiller ta consommation d'alcool ?

Ca m'étonne que tu n'en aies pas encore profité pour t'envoyer en l'air.

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (00:50)

Moi j'imagine que ça doit être bien plus fun.

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (00:51)

Pour répondre à ta question, non, Pepper n'est pas là, mais tu vois bien que je sais encore écrire, quand même. Je n'ai pas suffisamment bu pour être bourré, et je me suis fait cette réflexion pleine de lumière en plein après-midi.

J'suis fatigué, j'ai pas la force.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:53)

En quoi un pont peinturluré de manière parfaitement dégueulasse serait plus fun qu'un bête pont couleur pierre ?

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:54)

Avec l'entraînement que t'as en même temps, ce serait un déshonneur total que tu ne saches plus écrire une fois sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Tu n'étais pas saoul quand tu t'es posé la question ? Donc, tu es stupide en fait.

Le grand baiseur Tony Stark qui est fatigué. C'est une première. Tu permets que je screen ?

Vodkark- This is not humanity dit (00:55)

C'est un pont magique.

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (00:56)

Stupide, moi ? Je suis donc si petit à tes yeux ? Tu me déçois, Loki, je pensais que tu m'aimais...

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (00:57)

J'ai eu une nuit parfaitement crevante, hier. Une nuit sans baiser, c'est reposant, et la reprise n'en est que plus jouissive. Et screen donc si ça t'amuse, 'spèce de troll.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:59)

Bah voyons. J'avais oublié que les arc-en-ciel connotaient une quelconque magie. C'pour ça que les homos sont si... mystiques. Enfin. Et où il emmènerait ton pont ?

Oui, tu l'es même beaucoup plus que ça en vérité. Désolé de te décevoir.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (01:01)

Ho, Pepper t'aurait-elle réveillé toute les heures pour hurler qu'elle avait oublié soit d'étendre une serviette, soit de ranger une assiette ? Quelle vie difficile tu dois mener. Et bien sûr, ça excuse tout tes travers de conduites. Evidemment.

Vodkark- This is not humanity dit (01:03)

Oh, tu trouves les homos mystiques ? Je ne te connaissais pas ce penchant. Et pour le pont... Je pense que ce serait un passage vers les différents mondes, un truc comme ça.

Fripon.

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (01:04)

N'est-ce pas toi qui vient de parler de moi comme d'un grand baiseur ? Je pense que c'est plus plausible que Pepper qui me réveille, sachant qu'elle est en voyage d'affaires en ce moment même, non ?

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (01:07)

N'interprète pas mes paroles à ta convenance, s'il te plaît. Un passage vers les différents mondes ? Rien que ça ?

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (01:09)

Forcément. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était en voyage. Mais ça ne t'excuse toujours pas. Surtout que ça veut dire que t'as recommencé. Vilain.

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (01:11)

Avoue que j'avais de quoi. Nan mais c'est la classe, tu m'avoueras.

Loki, tu sais comme moi à quel point Pepper peut se montrer... envahissante. Comprends que lorsqu'elle n'est pas là, j'en profite un peu. Tu ferais pareil.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (01:16)

Non, tu vois des trucs salaces partout à force. Et puis je suis pas sûr de vouloir découvrir ce qu'il se passe sur des planètes extra-terrestres tu sais.

La pauvre, elle y peut rien si elle est comme ça. Et puis c'est pas prouvé, je suis pas un dépravé accro au sexe comme toi.

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (01:18)

Si tu le dis. Moi j'suis sur que ça te tente, t'aimerais bien retrouver les tiens, avoue.

Dixit celui qui me demande "ce que je fout encore avec une cruche pareille". Hey, je suis ni dépravé, ni accro. Je ne me freine juste pas dans ce qui est de m'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (01:21)

Insinuerais-tu que je ne suis pas de cette planète ?

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (01:22)

Oui, bon. Elle m'exaspère, c'est comme ça. Tu me rappelles pourquoi tu t'es mise avec elle déjà ? Ca revient légèrement au même. Le terme de "hédoniste" te conviendrait-il mieux ?

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (01:23)

C'est qu'il est perspicace le petit alien !

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (01:24)

Elle me plaisait, je pense. Va pour hédoniste.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (01:26)

Ce que tu m'exaspères parfois.

Souvent, en fait.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (01:27)

Tu m'expliques comment elle a fait pour te plaire ? Elle a subit une transformation au cours du temps, un truc comme ça ? Ou alors t'as arrêté tes médocs ?

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (01:29)

Oui, je sais. J'en suis très fier.

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (01:30)

Bah faut avouer que physiquement, elle est plutôt bonne Pepper. Puis ça doit être à partir du moment où notre relation a commencé que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était chiante. Ca doit être le genre de fille normale en principe mais hyper lourde en tant que petite amie, je sais pas.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (01:32)

Et maintenant tu te la coltines sans arrêt. T'aurais pas des tendances maso, un peu, sur les bords ?

Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais y en a qui ont une envie en dehors de la baise, ça s'appelle un travail, et le travail ça fait lever tôt

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (01:33)

P'têtre, je sais pas.

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (01:34)

Une heure et demie c'est déjà peu raisonnable pour quelqu'un qui possède un travail. Morfle bien mon petit.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (01:35)

N'est ce pas. T'en fais pas, pour me faire morfler, j'te laisse t'en charger. Tu le fais si bien.


	3. Chat 3

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (23:55)

Ho. mon. dieu. Tony, pour une fois je vais te demander un service... s'il te plaît, aurais-tu l'obligence de bien vouloir m'assassiner ?

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (23:56)

Je pensais que mes tentatives (involontaires, bien entendu) de meurtre à ton égard ne t'avaient que moyennement plu ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (23:58)

Il faut avouer qu'elles sont plutôt salissantes et parfois même embarassantes, forcément j'en rafole pas trop, mais pour cette fois je vais passer au dessus grâce à toute la force de ma conviction, car là j'en ai réellement besoin.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (23:59)

C'est juste... beurk j'ai envie de vomir rien qu'à y penser. C'est affreusement répugnant, et puis dégradant en plus !

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (00:00)

Je vais donc chercher tout le matériel mortel dont je dispose, puis je suis tout ouïe.

Plus sérieusement, raconte, un peu de clarté dans tes propos ça serait pas du luxe.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:02)

Tu es bien aimable

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:03)

Oui, bah, hein, tu permets, je suis encore sous le choc, moi, petite âme innocente que je suis qui se fait accoster par des gros porcs

Nada - This is not humanity dit (00:03)

OH MON DIEU, j'imagine déjà le pire.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:04)

Tu peux

Que je t'expose un peu le topo :

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:06)

Je sortais tranquillement du boulot, blasé comme pas permis de mon salopard de patron qui, une fois de plus, est venu me faire chier sur mon travail, comme quoi il était pas correct, il correspondait pas aux attentes du client qui avait, je cite "expressemment dicté chacune de ses préférences jusqu'à très tard, espérant en tirer un résultat parfait, toute confiance mise en vous" et blablablabla (tu t'rappelles sans doute de la dernière fois, jusqu'à 5H du mat, tout ça tout ça) BREF.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:08)

Donc voilà je sortais, épuisé, il faisait nuit, j'étais vénère, donc je m'allume une clope tranquillou

Et là, alors que je rejoignais ma voiture, un mec mais dégueulasse, qui devait pas avoir connu la douche ni même la pluie depuis des décennies, les frippes crades, il puait à 2 mètres

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:09)

Enfin, tu vois le genre, hein...

Et j'le vois s'approcher de moi.

(l'horreur)

Mais PIRE !

IL EST VENU ME PARLER.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:10)

Et puis merde, je sais pas, j'ressemble quand même assez à un mec, j'avais mon costar ! (normal au taff tu me diras) J'veux bien avoir les cheveux un peu longs et pouvoir passer pour une meuf pour des mecs bourrés de temps en temps, mais là c'était juste pas possible quoi !

Enfin bref, le mec vient donc me parler, de sa voix de cancéreux avec l'haleine qui empeste, et il me demande du feu.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:11)

Je l'envoie se faire voir, évidemment .

Et puis...

Rho putain, j'ai même pas envie de raconter cette partie-là tu vois.

Ca te dit pas de me tuer tout de suite maintenant ?

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (00:12)

Non, non, je veux savoir la suite avant. J'en ai une petite idée, bien entendu, mais je préfère être sur.

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (00:13)

Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu.

Continue, je t'en prie.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:13)

T'es chiant. Promets-moi de mettre fin à mes jours juste après.

Vodkark - This is not humanity dit (00:16)

Bon, je te promets de me téléporter chez toi avec un flingue si c'est ce que tu veux, mais je t'en prie raconte-moi.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:42)

Je doute que tu en sois capable, mais soit.

Nada - This is not humanity dit (00:44)

Dis-moi tout.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:45)

Deux secondes, ho. Donc, j'envoie chier le mec, et naturellement il s'énerve tout de suite, comme quoi il m'a vu allumer ma clope avec le briquet qui est dans ma poche, que je suis qu'un connard, un menteur et blablablabla; enfin, je t'épargne toute la tripoté d'amabilité qu'il a pu me sortir.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:47)

Alors bon, remonté comme je l'étais déjà, j'ai pas trop fait profil bas, je l'insulte à mon tour, ce qui lui a pas plu, j'aurais dû m'en douter après tout, et puis là...

Ah beurk.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:48)

Donc, là il me plaque contre la vitrine d'un magasin quelconque qui se trouvait là et puis je te raconte même pas les horeurs salaces qu'il me sortait.

Il avait l'air conscient que j'étais un mec en plus, tu vois, c'était pire encore.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:50)

Après il a tenté de HA BEURK de m'embrasser.

Et puis je sais pas ce qu'il bouffe dans la rue ce clodo, mais il était super fort ce salaud, j'arrivais déjà à peine à tenir ses mains hors de la portée de... de... de moi, voilà, alors j'étais en mode panique galère de la mort.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:52)

Et puis sa bouche dégueulasse qui m'embrassait j'sais pas quoi...

Putain j'ai la nausée.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:54)

Franchement mec, j'te jure j'ai flippé, ça m'était jamais arrivé ce genre de truc.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:55)

Et puis là y a quelqu'un qui l'a interpelé, et il s'est ramassé un coup de poing magistral dans la gueule.

Pour un peu j'aurais cru en le Saint Esprit.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:56)

Bref donc y a un type qui débarquait de je n'sais où qui lui gueule de se barrer rapidos, ce que l'horrible bonhomme fait après s'être ramassé encore quelques noises qui avaient l'air de faire bien mal.

Mais ce mec toute ma vie je lui redevrais ça quoi !

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:57)

J'essayais de m'arranger un peu parce que bon, hein, déjà le mec il m'avait vu dans une situation comme ça, alors en plus si je restais à moitié dézappé...

Mais ptin il a été super sympa, Clint qu'il s'appelle je crois, j'ai son numéro.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (00:58)

Javais même pas la fois de conduire, c'est lui qui m'a ramené.

Voilà. Et maintenant j'aimerais mourir, s'il te plaît.

Nada - This is not humanity dit (00:59)

MOTHER OF GOD.

Dieu bénisse le dit Clint.

MAIS MON DIEU

Toi, te faisant draguer par un gros dégueulasse, j'sais pas trop si je dois rire, te soutenir ou avoir la gerbe

Nada - This is not humanity dit (01:00)

En tant qu'ami je vais tenter de te soutenir et te dire que mon dieu, je compatis à la douleur que tu as du ressentir face à cette épreuve difficile.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (01:01)

Je suis persuadé qu'au fond de toi tu te roules de rire sur le sol de ton égo.

Nada - This is not humanity dit (01:05)

Je lutte contre cette envie mon ami.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (01:06)

Espèce de petit enfoiré de con.

Nada - This is not humanity dit (01:07)

Hey ! J'ai dit que je compatissais, et je suis sincère ! Sérieusement !

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (01:10)

Tu n'es pas connu pour ta sincérité. Et tu t'es toujours pas téléporté dans mon appart pour m'assassiner. J'attends.

Nada - This is not humanity dit (01:12)

Je sais en faire preuve, je suis humain tout de même. Et je n'en vois pas le moyen... Bon, si tu veux, je prends ma voiture et j'arrive, mon arme à la main, pour t'achever, mais au fond je suis sure que tu n'y tiens pas tant que ça.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (01:17)

Ta nature d'humaine reste à prouver. Tu vois, sale menteur. Aucune sincérité. Viens quand même, j'aviserais après une fois l'arme dans mes mains.

Nada - This is not humanity dit (01:19)

Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, j'arrive, je suis là dans quelques minutes. Prépare-toi psychologiquement.

Loki - Freedom is life's great lie dit (01:21)

C'est vachement bizarre comme phrase. Mais soit, je me prépare.

Nada - This is not humanity dit (01:23)

Oh arrête de tout interpréter bizarrement, toi.

A tout à l'heure.


End file.
